


A shared bed, a shy lioness, and a Whisper {or: It started with a shared bed and a whisper}

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling In Love, M/M, Rewrite, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: UPDATE: I´ve decided to re-write this one, after I’ve read it by myself, and after I found it… not sooooo good…The war might have been over since three years, but Hermione was still fighting another fight… with Ron. But also with herself because she couldn’t stop watching a particular witch…She got more and bore bored of Ron, who still wanted for her to be his Girlfriend… she was bored by the people who saw them as the perfect couple, and she was bored with her life, so she became friends with Draco (after he had apologized to her), and even though they are still calling each other “Granger“ and “Malfoy“, both know it is just a joke…But Hermione was not the only one, who got bored with her life… Narcissa was more and more and more bored of Lucius` thinking, that the Dark Lord will return again. So she agreed on a magic-free week with her son, and his Boyfriend, just to get away from Lucius, to get away from the magical world for a few days… only herself, a beautiful lake, and…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It could be because of Covid, but I've decided to re-write a few of my pics... I hope you like the new one...

,,That’s a fucking joke, right?! Harry? Can you please explain to me, why she is here?!“ Hermione asked shortly after her arrival at the lake, on which she had agreed to meet Harry and Draco for a magic-free week. But neither of them had mentioned Draco´s mother, and she was by far the last person, Hermione wanted to see… at least it was something, Hermione told herself. Because she had had a little secret… the secret, that this woman was beautiful, breathtaking, and… Hermione sometimes had watched her, while she was in Diagon Alley, and every time she had been in the bookshop, or in a café, Narcissa seemed to have had had the same idea, because she had always been nearby. But watching someone, who don’t know that she’s been watched, and standing in front of said person, were two different things…

,,Hermione please… we all agreed to this. Just one week. No Magic, no… in her case, annoying husbands, no annoying Ron, and in Draco´s case, no annoying father, whom still talks about Voldemort’s return.“

,,He still believes Voldemort will return?!“ Hermione asked, and Harry nodded: ,,Yes. Hermione, I know, Draco and I should have mentioned Narcissa, but-“

,,You are already on first name base?!“ Hermione asked, before she understood something: ,,Hang on…“ she looked between Harry and Draco back and forth, and her eyes widened: ,,Seriously?!“

,,Yes…“ Harry said, and looked at Draco and Narcissa, whom were standing a bit further away. He looked back at Hermione, who sighed after a few seconds, saying: ,,I’ve agreed to this, and I really want to see a person like Malfoy without being ably to use any magic. besides… it is a beautiful lake.“

Harry nodded, and she took the offered hand, before he lead her to the other two…

,,Ms Granger…“ Narcissa offered gently, and Hermione nodded: ,,Mrs Malfoy…“

,,It’s Black since half a year…“ she corrected Hermione gently, who shrugged her shoulders, thinking:

_“As long as I don’t have to talk with her, I really don’t care.“_

Narcissa led them inside, and they looked around, while she explained: ,,This Cottage belongs my sister… the one, who didn’t turned crazy.“

,,I prefer “deranged“ but okay…“ Hermione muttered, and Harry gave her a single meaningful gaze, before Narcissa cleared her throat, continuing: ,,We have a kitchen, and a House elf, who is just coming, to bring us food. The living room…“ she pointed in an open room with two large sofas, and a fireplace.

,,And over there is the bathroom, and two doors further are the two bedrooms.“

,,What?!“ Hermione asked in shock, and Narcissa stepped closer, saying in a slight harsh voice: ,,Alright, Ms Granger. First… you have agreed to this, and I perfectly know, that you won’t need a wand for challenging me, but I do not bite, and perhaps this is your personal challenge, to deal with something, I’m sure a brave Gryffindor is able to deal with.“

Hermione held her gaze for a few seconds, before she just said: ,,I will sleep on the sofa.“ And Narcissa rolled her eyes, muttering: ,,Have fun with that.“

,,Guys!“ Draco interject, and Narcissa and Hermione glared at him.

,,Mom, I know that gaze from you, and it don’t work. Granger, I know that much happened but can you please… try to not to kill each other?!“

Narcissa looked at Hermione, before she took her bag, walking down the hall, saying loud: ,,It is not my problem that she is so fucked up stubborn!“

And with that she was right, and Hermione knew that… she sighed, Harry asked Draco to wait in their room, and hugged Hermione.

,,I´m sorry, I didn’t tell you…“ he whispered, and she hugged him back, also whispering: ,,She is right, isn’t she? I mean… I am stubborn…“

,,Yes you are…“ Harry agreed, and looked at her… he took her hands in his own: ,,Please try it at least…“

,,Do I have another choice?“ She asked, and knew the answer before he could shook his head, because she really did not had another choice. The portkey, which brought her here, won’t bring them back before the end of this week, and Hermione also had had agreed to that…

She made herself comfortable on the sofa, while Harry and Draco went into their room, and pulled out one of her books… she laid down on the sofa, and started reading, until she saw Narcissa out of the corner of her eyes, standing in front of her.

,,You know… I know you hate me, Hermione, but I’ve agreed to this whole week without any magic, to have a chance to leave my house a bit longer, than just for a visit in Diagon Alley… I needed to escape that house arrest, the Ministry had put me, Lucius, and Draco in. It is because of Harry, that Draco could leave the house arrest earlier, and because Harry had spoken for me to the Minister. And because I have agreed by myself to not using any tiniest kind of magic… I’m not asking for forgiveness, what my sister had done to you, Hermione. I’m not asking for forgiveness, for the fact, that I couldn’t help you, as much as I wanted to help you… All I’m asking is for, is a chance…“

Hermione kept staring into her book, not reading a single word while she was listening to Narcissa, who stood there for a few minutes, in whose none of them said a single word… in whose Hermione remain staring down in her book, until Narcissa finally turned around, and before she was about to leave the living room, Hermione finally said: ,,I have sent you your wand…“ she looked up from her book, and at Narcissa, who had stopped in the doorframe.

,,I´ve had disarmed Draco on the battlefield, and found it a bit later… I couldn’t let it there…“

Narcissa turned around and looked at Hermione without saying anything… they just looked at each other and Hermione knew, she had been stubborn, and she also knew, she would be stubborn, if she would continued this awkward silence between them. So she stood up, grabbed her bag, and approached Narcissa, who smiled at her, saying: ,,You know… we also have to share a bed.“

,,Oh, well… in that case…“ Hermione said, and just walked passed Narcissa. ,,You are not snoring, are y-, oh my god…“ Hermione gasped, when she saw the bed… and it was definitely not just a bed. It was gorgeous… it dominated the whole room, and it looked so damn comfortable…

A bit later, they were sitting on their bed, reading each a book, until Hermione said: ,,I’m sorry…“

,,It’s alright…I just took the offer, for having a chance to leave my Ex-husband for a few days, and Draco didn’t tell me either, that you are coming… so I kinda sorta understand your reaction…“

Hermione nodded, knowing, she was not fair to the other witch… so she just reached out her hand, taking Narcissa´s one, and just squeezed it.

,,I feel terrible for acting that stubborn…“

,,Hermione…“ she looked up at Narcissa, who squeezed her hand back, and said: ,,Just… give me that one chance…“

,,Okay…“ Hermione finally agreed, and confessed: ,,This place is by the way much too adorable to fight… besides… I do have that at home, and I really don’t need it here.“

,,Would you like to talk about it?“ Hermione thought about it for a while, before she nodded: ,,Ron and I have tried a relationship after the war, and I really loved him, and I’m still loving him. I’m almost like a second daughter for Molly, and it doesn’t feel right, between me and Ron. I’ve tried to explain this to him. I tried to talk to him, that it feels weird, when he touches me, when he kisses me… I don’t know, but since I’ve told him that, we are ignoring, or insulting each other. And ignoring is far better than insulting, but still… that’s not the life I’ve wanted, but… I don’t even know what I really want. I know it sounds stupid, I mean the war is over since three years, and I’m always distracting myself by going to Diagon Alley, searching for new books-“

,,Watching another witch…“ Narcissa interrupted her, and Hermione blushed hard, looking at Narcissa, who laughed, and nodded: ,,Yes… I have felt your gazes. I also was searching for distraction, and I always found the perfect way to escape the world in books.“

,,You… you saw me…?“

,,Yes.“ Narcissa smirked amused, and they looked at the door, after someone had knocked… Harry looked inside, and Narcissa wanted to pull her hand away out of no reason, but Hermione held on to the hand, and Harry asked: ,,Are you two in for a cozy round? Wine, talking, food,…?“

The two women looked at each other, and Hermione nodded: ,,Yes…“

The next days went pretty fine, Narcissa taught Hermione in chess, and they assured Draco and Harry, that they can spend some time alone. They asked each other questions about books, and even what was written in which book, what made even more fun, than Hermione had thought.

,,And they called me the bookworm…“ Hermione muttered, while she was thinking about a sentence, Narcissa had given her. It was really a hard one, and Hermione thought about it for the next two hours…

,,Jules Verne?“ she shouted from the bathroom, and Narcissa yelled back: ,,No! Are you answering from the toilet?!“

,,Of course not!!! Shakespeare?!“

,,Not even close!“

Hermione came back from the bathroom, and sat down on the second sofa, sighing: ,,Jane Austen?“

,,No…“

,,Is it even out of a book, from this century?“

,,What do you think how old I am?!“ Narcissa asked, looking up from her book, and Hermione pressed her lips together, teasing a bit: ,,Well…“

,,Don´t you dare… I warn you, little Lioness.“ Narcissa said, leaning forward, and Hermione said: ,,40?“

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and threw a pillow at Hermione, muttering: ,,Lucky guess.“ And Hermione laughed out loud: ,,Really?!“

,,Yes… have had my Birthday last month…“

Hermione smirked, looking up and down the other witch, confessing to herself, that Narcissa really was beautiful…

It was their last night, when Hermione felt a hand on her own, and she let slim fingers entwined with her own, and heard Narcissa whispering: ,,Why aren’t you sleeping…?“

,,Where do you know from, I’m not sleeping…?“ Hermione whispered back, and felt a slight squeeze on her fingers, before Narcissa whispered: ,,I know such things… talk to me…“

Hermione sighed, and rolled on her side. ,,It might sound strange but… this feels so right… this here with you… Merlin, that sounds really wrong…“

Narcissa laughed quietly, and pulled Hermione a bit closer, whispering: ,,It feels good for me too, because I’ve missed some company in a bed…“

,,Me too… and you’re not snoring…“

,,You don’t touch yourself, while I’m lying right next to you…“ Narcissa continued, and she must have realized, what she had been saying right now, because there was a long pause, before she added: ,,Pretend you didn’t hear it…“

,,I rather pretend you didn’t say it, after I have pretend I did not think about the same.“ Hermione said, and the both laughed a bit louder…

_** TBC... ** _


	2. Chapter 2

,,Are you alright…?“ Narcissa whispered the next morning, and Hermione sighed, and opened her eyes… she looked at the other witch, saying quietly: ,,It sound stupid, but… I don’t want to leave…“

Narcissa smiled, and stroke gently through Hermione´s hair: ,,I don’t want to leave either… but I have to go back because of that stupid house arrest.“

,,How long have you stay under arrest?“

,,Four years. So I’m almost done…“ Narcissa explained, Hermione nodded, and blushed hard, by saying: ,,I would like to go out with you… I-I mean not as a date… just… for a drink.“

The older witch smiled, leaned in, and kissed Hermione´s cheek, agreeing: ,,I would really like to go with you on a not-a-date-date and having a drink.“

Hermione blushed even more, and laughed…

,,You know that sounds strange…“

,,Not as strange as our previous talk about our masturbating ex bed companions…“

,,That’s a point…“ Hermione confessed, and took Narcissa´s hand, without really knowing why, but the proximity of the other woman was something she needed right here, right now… during the last week she got a complete different picture of Narcissa, and it definitely wasn’t just her body, that attracted Hermione. There was more… much more, and she wanted to know what it was, and why she felt this way… and whether it was even a real _feeling_ to say… she sighed, and let herself pulling into a gently embrace…

,,There’s a small part inside of me, that tells me, I should hate you for what had happened…“ she whispered after a while, inhaling Narcissa´s perfume.

,,I know, Hermione… and I could have understood it, if you wouldn’t had have talked to me at all.“

,,Perhaps I wasn’t stubborn enough for that…“

Narcissa smirked, kissing Hermione´s cheek again, before she asked: ,,Breakfast?“

*********

,,Where are you going…?“ Ron asked when he found Hermione a few days later, who was packing her belongings.

,,I´m moving out…“

,,What?! Why?!“

She looked up at him: ,,Are you seriously asking that?! I’m surprised, that you are talking with me at all, perhaps I should have done this earlier… no wait, I should definitely have done this earlier. You know we can’t live together anymore, Ron.“

,,Why not? Hermione come on… you know you can stay here… I mean… where will you be going?“

,,Doesn’t concern you, Ron… and you wouldn’t understand.“

,,Are you going to Harry?!“

,,It is none of your business!“ she said a bit louder, left the room, went downstairs, and as soon as she was out of the house, she disapparated…

She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but the moment she was standing in front of Malfoy Manor, was also the moment, her heart was racing in her chest, as if she was running a marathon. She was hard breathing, her left arm was tickling, and she was about to open her mind, to search for Narcissa´s mind, when three people approached her.

Narcissa walked a bit faster, opened the gate, taking her hands: ,,You shouldn’t be here, Hermione…“ she said, and turned her away from the huge manor, looking at her.

,,Didn’t… I didn’t really think that through…“ Hermione said slightly shivering… Narcissa placed her hands on Hermione´s cheeks, suggesting: ,,Grimmauld Place…“

,,Yes…“ Hermione heard Harry saying, and let Narcissa hugging her, and after she whispered: ,,Breathe…“ they apparated…

Hermione leaned against the wall, the moment they had entered the old house, and took a few deep breaths, hearing Harry and Draco asking, why she had been at Malfoy Manor, but she couldn’t say something… she couldn’t think straight.

,,Hermione… Hermione… look at me…“ she heard Narcissa saying, but everything blurred in her head, she was hard breathing, and everything went black…

,,I think Ron gave her a rough time…“ she heard Harry, after she woke up… she was lying on her back, on something soft…

,,What’s his problem?“ Draco asked, and Hermione turned on her side, realizing, that she was lying on a sofa, and they were sitting at a table.

,,That I’m with you…“ Harry said, and Hermione´s gaze found Narcissa´s eyes… the older witch stood up, approached her, and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

,,If I´m asking you now, if everything is alright… are you going to tell me the truth?“ Narcissa asked gently, and took Hermione´s hand, who sighed, and said: ,,It’s Ron… I couldn’t stay there… we were just arguing about everything… I just didn’t know where to go. You were the first, who came in my mind…“

Narcissa blushed slightly, and smiled, before she said: ,,Draco and I were allowed to leave our house. We are done with that shitty house arrest, and I would say…“ she looked at Harry and Draco, who were both nodding, before she looked back at Hermione, continuing: ,,We stay here for the start… and you’ll show me your arm…“

Hermione nodded, and pulled the sleeve of her left arm up: ,,Molly had given me some potions, and it did made it better, actually. I don’t know, why it hurts now…“

Narcissa stroke over the scar, thinking out loud: ,,Perhaps it were the memories, that came back up in your mind, when you were in front of Malfoy Manor… may I try something?“

Hermione nodded, and Narcissa hesitated very long, before she said: ,,You’re a mudblood.“

Hermione moaned a bit, and whispered: ,,It tickles…“

,,No pain?“

,,No…“

,,Be honest with me, Mione…“ Hermione looked in Narcissa´s eyes, and nodded: ,,It’s the truth…“

,,Alright…“ Narcissa nodded, and looked at Harry who asked: ,,Can we do something…?“

,,Actually yes. Keep an eye on her, I have to buy a few ingredients.“

As soon as Narcissa was gone, Hermione fell back asleep, and when she woke up, Narcissa was sitting next to her, and she was in another room.

,,I´ve brought you into my old room, and I want for you to drink this.“ she explained, holding a vial in her hand with a green liquid.

,,What’s that…?“

,,Sleeping potion… think about something you like. Some nice, warm place… a beach, perhaps… because I don’t want you to be awake, while I’m busy with this scar… it is still affecting you, and I think, that there is some black magic deeply hidden.“

Hermione thought about it, because a part of her wanted to watch Narcissa… after a few seconds though, she listened to her heart, thought about their time in the Cottage, and the lake, drank the vial in one go, and fell asleep almost immediately…

*********

_**(Hermione´s Dream...)** _

_When Hermione left the Cottage, she found Narcissa sitting on the edge of the lake, rubbing her neck, and reading a book… she walked closer, sat down behind Narcissa, and stroke away her hair._

_,,I thought you’re sleeping…“_

_,,I was…“ Hermione said, gently pushing Narcissa´s hand away, before she started giving the woman a neck massage._

_,,Oh that’s good…“ Narcissa gasped, and Hermione continued grinning, also taking the book from the other woman… she sat behind Narcissa into the cold water, massaging Narcissa´s back, and hearing a very low moan. Hermione blushed a bit, leaned in, and kissed Narcissa´s shoulder. Another moan could be heard, and Hermione couldn’t resist… she let her hands travel down Narcissa´s sides, placing another kiss on Narcissa´s shoulder… the woman in front of her turned around, Hermione breathed very hard, and whispered: ,,Narcissa…“ while the other witch placed her hand on the younger woman’s cheek… she stroke with her thumb over Hermione´s bottom lip, leaning even closer…_

_,,Narcissa…“ Hermione whispered, feeling another hand on her hip, and she closed her eyes, feeling Narcissa´s warm breath on her lips… but that wasn’t the only thing, Hermione felt right now… there was an inner heat, which was spreading out from her lower regions…_

**_TBC..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione woke up, she was face to face with a smirking Narcissa, and asked: ,,What…?“

,,Well… you are making very interesting noises in your dream…“ Hermione blushed hard, remembering her dream, and looked at Narcissa, searching for anything she could say right now.

Narcissa leaned in a kissed her cheek, asking: ,,How’s your arm?“

Hermione looked down on her blank arm, and smiled: ,,Better… can it come back?“

,,No… do you feel anything, when I’m saying mudblood?“

Hermione shook her head: ,,No… I just don’t like it…“

Narcissa nodded, and stroke through her hair, assuring that she would never ever use it again, and that she don’t liked it either.

Hermione was resting over the next two days, and started her new life in Grimmauld place… she enjoyed her time with Harry and Draco and of course Narcissa, who got more and more attractive to Hermione, who didn’t know if she should talk with someone about her feelings. She also wondered, if it was more than attraction for that woman, because every time she was nearby Hermione, her heart was almost crashing through her ribs.

Sometimes, when she couldn’t sleep, she went into Narcissa´s bed, and for reasons she never questioned, Narcissa had nothing against it…

After a few months she felt somehow lonely, and while she was sitting on the sofa in the parlor, she looked out of the window, even though she was holding a book in her hand. She didn’t know what she was missing… she should be happy. She had had her cat, Narcissa, books,… but she still missed something, she could not explain, nor describe.

Perhaps… no, she really had to talk to Narcissa about that… she placed down her book, and was about to went upstairs, when Narcissa was coming downstairs, with two bags, hovering right behind her, and before Hermione got the chance to ask, Narcissa came closer, taking Hermione´s face in her hands, asking: ,,Would you come with me, if I would have enough of this house?“

Hermione sighed in relief, she smiled, and nodded: ,,I was about to talk to you, because… because I…“

,,Because you feel some kind of loneliness, even though you are not alone in this house?“

Hermione nodded, and Narcissa assured her, she felt the same.

,,Let´s leave this place, before I become crazy…“

,,Where are we going…?“

,,I have an idea…“ Narcissa said with a wink, taking the two bags, and offered Hermione her hand, who took it without hesitation, and they left through the fireplace…

,,Is this because of my dream?“ Hermione asked in amusement when they landed in front of the Cottage, and Narcissa laughed, placing an arm around Hermione´s shoulders, whispering in her ear: ,,Darling… when I do want you to moan my name… I can do that everywhere… and anytime…“

Hermione blushed and watched, breathing heavily, as Narcissa walked to the hut and followed her, whispering to herself that this was nothing... maybe just a little flirt...?

She grinned as she entered the cottage, wondering if she should try...

_“What have I to lose?“_ she thought, closing the door behind herself…

After another few weeks they connected their fireplace with Narcissa´s new shop in Diagon Alley, and Hermione met with Ginny at this weekend.

,,So… you and Narcissa?“ she asked while they were walking through Diagon Alley, and Hermione thought about it for a while, before she shrugged her shoulders: ,,I’m not quite sure…“

,,How can you not be sure? You are living together in a Cottage in Timbuktu…“

,,It’s in France… not Timbuktu.“ Hermione said laughingly. ,,I mean… she’s nice… attractive… and I can spend hours with her in a room, without it gets uncomfortable, because none of us is talking.“

,,And… do you… you know… cuddling?“

,,Yes… yesterday, she had given me a foot massage…“ Hermione confessed, and Ginny smirked: ,,And you think that’s normal between friends…?“

,,Yes… No… I´m not quite sure…“

Ginny raised an eyebrow, thinking out loud: ,,I think you’re totally into her… you should think about it. You’re not coming with me, do you?“

Hermione shook her head, they hugged, and Ginny disapparated…

,,What shall I do…?“ she finally asked herself, before a flower shop caught her attention…

When Narcissa came home a few hours later, Hermione was lying in their bathtub with a book hovering in front of her. She smirked when she heard Narcissa calling her name, and she told her: ,,Bathroom!“

She heard Narcissa´s steps passing the bathroom door, and after a few minutes, the bathroom door opened, she looked up from her book, and looked at a smirking Narcissa.

,,I guess we had had the same idea…“ she said, holding a rose in her hand, what made Hermione blushing.

Narcissa took the book out of midair, and Hermione placed down her wand, before Narcissa leaned in, placing a hand on Hermione´s cheek.

,,Do you mind if I come in?“

,,Do you mind, if I kiss you…?“ Hermione asked back, biting her bottom lip, and Narcissa raised an eyebrow: ,,Has the shy lioness found some bravery…?“

,,I´m not shy… I just… didn’t wanted to slip my leg further up last night…“

Narcissa laughed, stroking Hermione´s bottom lip with her thumb, whispering: ,,I think you are a bit shy…“

Hermione breathed even harder, she pushed herself up, and kissed the other woman. Narcissa smirked, looked at Hermione, and leaned in for another kiss, before she got undressed. Hermione made some space behind herself, and Narcissa got in, wrapping her arms around Hermione…

,,I´ve met Ginny today…“ she started after a while, and told Narcissa everything, until she confessed: ,,She was definitely right… I think I’m slightly into you…“

,,Slightly… let’s highlight that word, while I’m sitting naked behind you…“ Hermione couldn’t stop herself, but had to laugh, leaned her head back, and kissed Narcissa passionate…

_**LA FIN...** _


End file.
